


Snape's Revenge

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Talk Like A Pirate Day, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, content: torture mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Governor of Malfoy Islands, Lucius Malfoy, is presented with a treasure that will put him in a very good light with Good Queen Bess when he, in turn, presents it to her. </p><p>For the 2010 Talk Like a Pirate Day Pirate Phest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Revenge

'And this is the notorious pirate Captain Snape?' Lucius wrinkles his nose arrogantly as he regards the ragged, filthy bundle on the black and white marble floor. He imagines that he can smell the man, even from a distance. He'll have the servants clean the floor when the guards have taken the criminal away. The captain will be thrown into Malfoy Island's infamous prison - a lodging fit for a man who has raided the seas for a decade and killed God knows how many brave, honest men. Governor of the Malfoy Islands Lucius Malfoy is pleased that _he_ \- or rather his men - has caught the Captain. Lucius will let Snape be executed tomorrow at dawn. A trial is too good for men such as he. The queen will be pleased to hear tidings of Captain Snape's beheading, quartering and drawing. And what pleases Queen Elizabeth I usually benefits Lucius Malfoy.

One of the soldiers who brought the prisoner up from the ship kicks Snape in the ribs, evoking nothing but the silence that the man seems to have cloaked himself in. It is said that Captain Snape hasn't uttered a word since he was caught near Gibraltar. Not a word or a sound during the whipping, not a word while he was kept in iron, locked up at the bottom of the ship, not a word when he was dragged up from the darkness of Lucius Malfoy's finest galleon and thrown at Lucius' feet. Lucius waves the soldiers out, silently waiting until the door has closed behind them.

'Other men have begged for mercy and for their lives,' Lucius says softly. 'I am known to be a merciful man.' He smiles cruelly, despite the fact that Snape cannot see it. 'But in your case it will be in vain,' he goads, suddenly wanting to get a reaction, any reaction, from the prisoner. He smooths back a lock of pale golden hair that has fallen over his shoulder, threatening the impeccable look of his new doublet. Lucius does not like _messy_ , and both the loose hair and the filthy man on the floor are threats to Lucius' sense of order. 'I hear you were once a captain in Her Majesty's fleet,' Lucius says, wondering what made Severus Snape's fall from grace. 'You sailed with Drake,' Lucius half-way muses. 'Not an easy man to please?' The famous sea commander is rumoured to be demanding and harsh. 'You were in the revenge against the First Armada?'

Finally there is a reaction. 'There is no difference between piracy and what the queen allows her commanders to do. She just calls it something else. Maybe you should let her hang too? The bitch is nothing but a common thief.'

Lucius gasps. This is _lèse majesté_ \- treason! Offending the dignity of the sovereign is almost worse than attacking her fleet and her citizens.

Before he manages to react, Snape speaks again. 'Strange how things change. When I raided the Spanish fleet I was rewarded. When I attack English merchant ships - raiding people whose greed exceeds even that of the Spaniards - I am to lose my head.' Snape's dark, hard voice feels like a weapon in itself. Lucius can imagine how forceful the fallen captain must have been, commanding his crew in battle. 'Humans are truly inconsistent,' Snape says and it sounds as if he is laughing.

Suddenly Lucius is glad they are alone. He is not sure why. 'Have you gone insane, man?' he sneers and in five long strides he is at Snape's side, pulling up his head by the lanky, dirty hair. 'You are aware that offending Her Majesty isn't going to help you?' Lucius hisses as he pulls up Snape from the floor. 'As if you weren't in trouble enough as it is.'

A pair of icy, proud eyes meet Lucius' steely gaze. Lucius has heard that Captain Snape was charismatic, but this is more than mere _personality_. Lucius shivers at the thought of those eyes, that face, over his-

Lucius shakes his head; a bit like a wet dog, trying to shake the water of its fur, as if the movement will shake that disturbing half-thought idea off his mind.

'Trouble,' Snape says, mockingly. 'And how many times do you intend to behead me, Governor Malfoy? Twice? Thrice?' Again he laughs, that teasing, vibrant, _superior_ laughter. 'And you, Sir? You have never been in trouble.' Snape's lips purse; narrow lines contracting into a small pink rose-coloured point.

Lucius clenches his fists. Why is this man nothing but eyes and lips and sharp, pointy angles and just as forthcoming as an iceberg (no wonder, since Lucius has just promised to rid the captain of his life), and yet he still evokes the idea of nothing as cold as ice? It is more like a volcano. Quiet and rocky and not too attractive... but dangerous. Flames and fire and danger. Danger that will burn deep wounds and scab and scar...

'Cat got your tongue?' Snape purrs. 'And here I thought the Malfoy administrator was a learned, well-educated man.' He snorts. 'Well, perhaps not. I suppose all this... comfortable luxury doesn't do much for arrogant aristocrats but to make their backsides turn fat and unshapely.'

'My backside,' Lucius exclaims indignantly, 'is not unsha-' he interrupts himself as Snape's clear laughter fills the room. He's been had, and Snape's won.

'No, now that you mention it,' Snape smirks. 'It is quite a nice backside.'

Ah. Lucius breathes in deeply. So that is how it is? Captain Snape truly pays attention to his environment and clearly also to Lucius. Lucius assesses the situation for a few moments, wondering how much trouble this is going to bring him. He's got power and money enough to stand quite a bit of... trouble, although his queen might not like it one bit. He ignores Snape's stench and the horrid rags the man is wearing and steps closer. 'Why don't we discuss this - like civilized men?' Lucius suggests and lets the almost unrecognised attraction show. Basically he has no idea what he's doing. 'Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I postpone your execution for a while? And if I may offer you a bath?'

One of Snape's eyebrows seems to have taken permanent habitation quite a bit higher up on Snape's forehead than the other. There is this odd, triumphant glimpse in the man's eyes. 'I must admit a bath and no execution won't displease me,' he says, hesitating before he continues. 'Just like other... things I seem to be offered.' Snape bows slightly. The movement is surprisingly elegant and not the least uneasy. Snape is by all means a courtier, despite his current state. 'If I am mistaken, please accept my apologies,' he adds, sounding not the least apologetic.

Lucius feels as if he has just sharpened the sword and called for the executioner, waiting for the cold metal to bite into his own precious skin. 'Very well,' he says and summons his valet. Luckily, Mr Dobbs knows how to be discreet.

 

After dinner, the usual luscious affair, Lucius dismisses his guests and walks upstairs. He has been uncharacteristically quiet all evening, enough to make his wife mark it. Usually she ignores Lucius, so it has been noticeable to a disturbing degree. And Lucius is disturbed. Disturbed by deep black eyes and that acerbic, sharp voice. Severus Snape seems to haunt Lucius' body: both his occupied mind and... elsewhere. Slowly ascending the stairs to his luxurious bedroom, Lucius finds that he is able to take a decision. 'If Marlowe can write about it,' Lucius whispers to himself, 'and earn the Queen's grace...'

He calls Dobbs. 'Loosen my hair and brush it,' Lucius says and sits down in an elaborately carved armchair. When Dobbs is almost done, Lucius looks up from the chair at his manservant. 'Fetch me Captain Snape,' Lucius demands. 'I want to speak with him. Has he been cleaned enough not to be an offence to my senses?' Lucius asks as he stands. He pulls off his brocade doublet and throws it on the bed before Dobbs can manage to help him out of it.

'Yes, Mylord,' Dobbs replies. 'Bathed, I saw to it myself. Fed, too.' Dobbs hesitates. 'If I may say so, Sir, Lord Snape certainly is a gentleman.'

'A gentleman, hmm?' Lucius huffs. Snape is no longer Lord Snape. His lands and title have been taken away long time ago. Although, Lucius suspects that Snape is even richer now than he was when he sailed Her Majesty's ships. Before he deserted and sailed off with Lord Grenville's HMS _Revenge_ , a proud razed 20-guns galleon. Obviously Grenville tried to make it look as if the bloody Spaniards had taken the ship, but Lucius knows better. However, if Snape has kept but a tenth of the treasures he has robbed and stolen on the high seas, he is most certainly a very rich man. Unfortunately there is a risk he'll be a very rich _dead_ man before long. Lucius doesn't like the prospect. Oh, well. One keeps to a principle only until it can be replaced by a more attractive one. He conveniently forgets that he wanted to rid Snape of his head only this morning. Lucius doesn't think Snape will feel disappointed.

'Dobbs, go fetch,' Lucius says and pours himself a glass of red wine. He doesn't want his determination to waver now. The decision whether Snape's head is going to stay on his shoulders can wait until tomorrow.

Snape certainly benefits from a bath and clean clothes. Although he is far from handsome, Lucius has to remind himself that breathing is a good thing as he lets his eyes take in the sight of the slim, lean pirate captain. Snape is clad in a pair of Venetian velvet breeches, slightly too narrow and a white shirt which isn't. Snape's sun-tanned chest is visible and Lucius can hardly stop looking. 'Captain Snape,' he finally manages, sounding far too hoarse, 'I assume Dobbs has taken good care of you?'

Behind Snape, Dobbs closes the door to Lucius' rooms and leaves the two men alone. Snape turns around and looks at the door. 'No locking?'

'No,' Lucius says. 'It has always been said that you were a man of your word. I trust you honour the... pause I've decided on before your punishment commences.'

'Quite the naive nobleman,' Snape says, and looks as if he thinks Lucius Malfoy is slightly out of his mind. Not entirely wrong. Lucius feels that way. As if the world has been shaken and distorted to the degree that nothing looks as it did this morning. Before his men returned with the prisoner Snape.

'On the contrary,' Lucius disagrees. 'I merely take what I want.'

'I see.' Snape sounds amused. 'And I am going to pay for what you take with my body, I suppose?'

'Sir, you are too forward!' Lucius suddenly becomes very formal. He is faintly shocked that Snape doesn't care to even smooth over the fact that they are both men in a... delicate situation.

'Some would say froward,' Snape laughs and steps closer. 'A decent claret?' he asks and reaches for Lucius' wine goblet. He raises it and breathes in deeply, enjoying the bouquet. 'You have good taste, _Lucius_ ,' he says and takes a sip of the wine. 'Delicious.' The look Snape sends Lucius leaves some doubt of what or who Snape addresses.

'But-' Lucius attempts to continue, too flabbergasted by Snape's rudeness.

'But I don't mind,' Snape interrupts, and a few more steps brings him close enough to Lucius that he can smell Snape's clean scent. 'Being a prisoner doesn't exactly bring much intimacy,' he informs Lucius. 'And I do prefer this... men,' he adds as he raises a hand and lets his fingers slide through Lucius' hair. 'Especially men as beautiful as you.'

Lucius really doesn't know how it happens, but suddenly Snape's arms are around him and Snape's lips are so close... so close. The kiss is wet and hard and Lucius can do nothing but sigh deeply. It feels as is his legs are made of jellyfish and if he is to continue standing, the only solution is to wrap his arms around Snape's neck. 'Oh God,' he gasps as Snape finally lets him breathe.

'You may call me Severus,' Snape offers. '"God" is a bit much, even for me.'

'Idiot,' Lucius snaps, and the sentence ends there, because Snape simply lifts him up and carries him to the large bed in the middle of the luxurious room.

And it feels just as he thought it would. With Snape's gaunt face over his, with the long black hair falling over them both, Lucius' body feels on fire, as if the hidden volcano inside Snape insists on devouring him with flames and fires and that burning, all-encompassing heat that is so irresistible. Clinging to Snape, Lucius hands over his body and will to the hard, unrelenting man on top of him. Drowning in Snape's violent lust and the deep sea of intimate kisses, Lucius feels but a slight discomfort as Snape takes him. Lost in some form of hyper-reality, the strained muscles on Snape's arms feel like ropes and the scabbing scars on his back (of Lucius' men's doing) like ridges. But the intensity in Snape's eyes as he lets out a deep moan, shudders and comes... that feels like heaven.

Lucius is too caught up in the strange new experience to even realise that he hasn't come himself. It is as if it doesn't matter; as if they have all the time in the world. Reality is that they don't. 'Tomorrow,' he whispers so silently that Snape can't hear. Tomorrow he will deal with this and see if something can be done. If there is a way to keep Snape's head on his shoulders. Lucius turns a bit in Snape's arms, wincing as the unfamiliar pain makes it hard to move. 'You paid well,' he says. 'Severus.'

Severus sends him a rare smile. Maybe he is not used to smiling. 'It wasn't much of a payment.' The eyes suddenly lose the hint of granite and flint and hard edges. 'You are an extremely beautiful man, Lucius Malfoy. I'll be sad if we cannot repeat this lovely encounter.'

'So will I,' Lucius says and decides not to reveal more of his rebellious feelings. If he has to admit it, he is enchanted by the pirate. He is taken by Snape's complexity and his rudeness. He is falling in love with the brief flickers of something softer, less wild. Oh yes, Lucius would indeed like to do this again. And again...

A tender kiss is pressed to his lips just before he falls asleep and he softly sighs Severus' name.

 

The sun is high on the sky and the sharp flickers of bright light wake Lucius up. He lies with his eyes closed for a little, slowly remembering the night he spent with Captain Snape, in Snape's tight embrace. Indolently, Lucius reaches for the man next to him, only to find an empty bed.

Damned!

Lucius drags himself out of the half-awake state, trying to get a hold of his nightshirt to cover his naked chest and the kiss marks that Severus Snape left there. Then Lucius blinks. Someone has pulled off the costly Persian carpets that cover the bedroom's stone floor. His hand reaches nothing but wood.

Lucius' eyes snap open. Wood? He looks around in his bedroom that mysteriously has shrunk quite a bit. Lucius is also very certain that the walls usually are covered with wooden panels and tapestries. Outside the window, the sea glitters and shines blue like the sky above. Not caring one Shilling about any nightshirt, Lucius is up and at the window faster than Her Majesty's fastest ship - which is clearly the one he is on, although it can be discussed whether the bloody boat still belongs to her. Formerly _HMS Revenge_ , now known as _Snape's Revenge_.

As far as Lucius can see there is nothing but sea. Nothing. As he returns to the bed, he realises that someone has placed a pile of sailor's garb next to it. It seems as if Lord Lucius, Governor of Malfoy Islands and Earl of Wessex is looking forward to a new career as Captain Snape's first mate. In any and all interpretations of the words.

Lucius throws his head back, letting out a _a pox on you, you bloody wonderful pirate, may the Spaniard take you_ before he turns around, shaking his head, laughing.


End file.
